


Golden Bells and Serpent Gods

by Yalegirl03



Series: Constellations [4]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-14
Updated: 2010-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yalegirl03/pseuds/Yalegirl03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, this is a TOS story that I was inspired to write after being frustrated with the depiction of women on away teams in TOS. Whenever there was a male super powered alien, he would always take a shine to one of the ladies and woo her. Usually, she would betray her team (Khan in The Space Seed), seem to forget that they were in peril, or be genuinely torn as to where her allegiances lay (Who Mourns for Adonis?). I also was inspired after watching the Squire of Gothos, where a similar set of events take place except Uhura is part of the team. But, instead of macking on Uhura, the Squire of Gothos predictably goes after the blonde and makes Uhura play the pianoforte. Spock appears visibly annoyed when the Squire comments on Uhura's beauty and his assumption that she was some prize from a raid. Uhura looks like she is tempted to backhand the Squire (she is so BAMFy). If you haven't seen this episode, check it out. I was also inspired by a course I took in college on Aztec history. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a TOS story that I was inspired to write after being frustrated with the depiction of women on away teams in TOS. Whenever there was a male super powered alien, he would always take a shine to one of the ladies and woo her. Usually, she would betray her team (Khan in The Space Seed), seem to forget that they were in peril, or be genuinely torn as to where her allegiances lay (Who Mourns for Adonis?). I also was inspired after watching the Squire of Gothos, where a similar set of events take place except Uhura is part of the team. But, instead of macking on Uhura, the Squire of Gothos predictably goes after the blonde and makes Uhura play the pianoforte. Spock appears visibly annoyed when the Squire comments on Uhura's beauty and his assumption that she was some prize from a raid. Uhura looks like she is tempted to backhand the Squire (she is so BAMFy). If you haven't seen this episode, check it out. I was also inspired by a course I took in college on Aztec history. Enjoy!

** Golden Bells and Serpent Gods Part 1/3 **

****

 

  


 

 

Spock suppressed a sigh as he watched the goings on around him. Yet again he was part of a landing party that beamed down onto a new planet only to find it occupied by a seemingly omnipotent being. Their preliminary scans had shown that Hytherox IV, as they had come to call the planet, had a rich deposit of dilithium crystals. He had coordinated an away team that was tasked with the duty of mapping the location of the crystal deposit, determining if and how the crystals should be mined and negotiating with the local populace for the rights to mine the crystals. For this important task, Spock recruited an away team consisting of himself, the captain, Mr. Scott, Lt. Masters, Doctor McCoy and Lt. Uhura in addition to a few security personnel.

  
The being called himself [Mixcoatl](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mixcoatl), the Aztec god of the hunt. The landing party found themselves in the middle of what was strikingly similar to an ancient Terran temple from the Aztec period. The being, in the form of a humanoid of impressive stature and build, wore a skirt festooned with feathers and inlaid stones, an impressive feather headdress, sandals, what looked like a leopard skin cape and little else. He made Apollo, the last self-proclaimed god they encountered, look like a pre-pubescent human boy.   


 

They had been brought to Mixcoatl by a band of soldiers armed with bows, arrows and machetes who had attacked them as soon as they materialized, killing their security personnel. Their phasers had somehow been rendered incapacitated and their communicators were useless.

The being had instantly taken an interest in the women that Spock found disturbing, yet oddly typical for the male hostile super powered beings they had encountered on their mission. Disappointingly, his fellow female crewman usually found this attention pleasing. He remembered with distaste their encounters with Khan, Apollo and the Squire of Gothos. In each situation, the loyalty of their female cohorts had been severely tested. However, Lieutenant Uhura always maintained an air of professionalism and was not so easily swayed by pretty words or an impressive physique. Lieutenant Uhura was always an exemplary officer. He recalled the Captain’s report on her bravery in the face of assault on Triskelion when she fought off an amorous Thrall and her defiant stance when approached by the Squire of Gothos. 

So, when Mixcoatl chose Uhura as his consort with Charlene Masters to serve as her lady in waiting, Spock had no cause to doubt where her allegiances would lay. Mixcoatl proclaimed Uhura to be his reincarnated lover [Coyolxauhqui](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Coyolxauhqui), the Goddess of the Moon and the Stars, who had been killed along with him in their battle against her mother, Coatlicue. Spock remained calm when Mixcoatl took a surprised Uhura into his arms and kissed her with the thirst of a man long stranded in a desert. However, he could not completely contain the surge of white hot wrath that sought to overtake him when Mixcoatl ordered his guards to take her to his chambers to prepare her for their joining. Spock had growled like a beast and incapacitated one guard before being stunned by a bolt from Mixcoatl ’s eyes. He had lain on the ground paralyzed, watching as Uhura was carried away, struggling against the guards as she cried out his name.

Spock came to hours later in a dingy prison cell, Doctor McCoy hovering over his prone frame while the Captain paced the cell distractedly, discussing all they had learned so far with Mr. Scott. 

“Ah, so you’re awake, Mr. Spock,” Jim said, stopping his pacing to come stand by his bedside. “You gave us all quite a scare. Usually Mr. Scott is the one charging after super beings in some misguided attempt at chivalry.”

Scotty huffed at the Captain’s words. “Well, at least Mr. Spock tried. We’ve got ta do something to rescue Miss Uhura and Charlene from that brute.”

“Well, Nyota and Charlene are in much better shape than we are,” McCoy grumbled. “In case you’ve forgotten, in the morning we have to fight those shaved grizzly bears that wacko calls warriors to the death for the honor of being sacrificed like fattened cows.”

Spock sat up at this pronouncement. “The doctor is correct, gentlemen. The lieutenants are safe, for the time being. We would be better served if we devised a method of escape and regain contact with the ship.”

“There has got to be some energy source that is blocking our ability to communicate with the ship,” the Captain replied as he continued to pace the cell.

“Damnit, Jim. You’re making me dizzy,” McCoy complained after a while. “Can’t you think while standing in one place?”

“Your logic is sound, Captain,” Spock replied, ignoring McCoy. “That has been the case in 80% of our previous encounters with such super powered entities.”

“We do seem ta find ourselves in this bind fairly often, Captain,” Mr. Scott agreed.

“Yes, however illogical that may be,” Spock continued. “We must locate whatever power source Mixcoatl relies on for his strength and disable it.”

“Then we can contact the ship and get the hell outta here,” McCoy exclaimed.

Soon the doors to the cell were thrown open and three burly guards entered the room, their weapons trained on the prisoners. A liveried servant followed them.

“The one who is the mate of the Lady Nyota is to come with me,” the servant said, his eyes fixed on Spock.

Kirk, McCoy and Scotty looked at each other in confusion and bewilderment. 

“I believe he means you, Mr. Spock,” Kirk stage whispered to Spock, a smirk evident in his voice despite their dire situation.

“Indeed,” Spock replied, one eyebrow hiked to his hairline.

Spock followed the guards leaving his comrades behind in shocked silence.

**************

Spock was led to a large and well-appointed sleeping chamber, the guards by his side. Spock’s eyes came to rest on the figure of Uhura, who stood in front of a large window looking out on the darkening night sky. Her back was to them, but Spock could see that she no longer wore her Starfleet uniform. Her back was bare, covered only by a fall of dark hair that ended at her shoulder blades. Her warm dark skin glistened as if it had been oiled and swirls of gold paint decorated her spine. A thin almost transparent gold fabric hung loosely about her generous hips secured by a large broach in the shape of a human skull. The covering barely concealed the full round globes of her bottom, the swell of her thighs, or the long shapely legs that the fabric covered.

“Lady Nyota, we have brought him to you as our master requested.”

“Leave us,” Nyota replied, her back still to them.

“Yes, my lady.”

When they were alone, Spock took tentative steps towards Uhura. He could hear her quick deep breaths and he wondered if she was weeping. 

“Are you injured, Lieutenant?”

“I am well, Spock,” Uhura replied in Vulcan as she slowly turned to face him.

Spock took in a quick breath, his eyes going wide at the sight of her. Uhura’s front was as bare as her back, her only covering a series of gold and silver necklaces that partially shielded her breasts from his view. A thick gold stripe ran across her cheeks and nose just beneath her large brown eyes and her ears were adorned with large hammered gold disks.

Spock made to turn from her, his apology falling from his lips when Nyota’s cool hands grasped either side of his face. He felt a wave of calm overcome him.

“Please, Spock,” Uhura whispered as she closed the distance between them and kissed him gently on the lips before placing small kisses along his jawline and up to his ear.

Spock stiffened, confusion, alarm and arousal battling for control of his senses as he gripped her shoulders in his hands. 

“Miss. Uhura, what is the meaning of this?” Spock questioned, his voice sounding harsh to his own ears.

“We are being observed, Mr. Spock,” Nyota whispered into his ear as her hands buried themselves in his hair, continuing to use the Vulcan tongue. “You must follow my lead. I have information that can save us all.”

Understanding began to dawn on Spock. He wrapped his arms around her, bringing her small body close to his chest. Her curves molded against the lean long lines of his body. Spock dipped his head and placed small biting kisses up and down the length of her neck.

“Why does Mixcoatl think that I am your bondmate?” Spock replied in Vulcan.

Uhura shuddered against him and bit back a small moan before answering. “When you fought for me in front of him and I cried out when you were shot he assumed that I had claimed you as my mate. When he tried to bed me, I fought him…”

Spock’ s body stiffened and his eyes grew dark.

“He did not force me, Spock,” Uhura soothed as she ran her hand over his back in small circles, the coolness of her touch serving to placate him. “He assumed that I would not bed him because I was mated to you. He allowed me to have you one last time before you are…before the contest tomorrow so that I will know that he is merciful.”

“You do not have to do this, Lieutenant,” Spock replied.

“It is the only way to tell you what I have learned so that we can escape. I know that Mixcoatl is watching. If he is not convinced that we are indeed mated, he will grow suspicious and not wait until the morning to take your lives.”

“There must be another way, Lieutenant,” Spock reasoned. “I shall not be a party to coercion.”

“Spock, hear me,” Nytoa whispered as she lifted his head from her shoulder. “We have been colleagues and friends for many years. There is no one that I trust more with my life. There is a reason that I did not argue with Mixcoatl. I could have chosen one of the others instead.”

“Nyota, I...”

Uhura silenced him by placing one cool finger against his lips. Spock watched in silence as she took a step back from him, trailing her cool finger down his chin and chest as she made her retreat. She reached behind her neck and unclasped the necklaces that hid her breasts from his view. They fell to the ground, the beads clattering against the tiled floor. Spock watched, holding his breath, as Nyota untied the sheer shawl that covered her hips, the silken fabric fluttering to the floor to join the discarded jewelry. 

Spock’s dark gaze raked over her nude form in appreciation. She had once asked him why he had never told her that she was an attractive young lady. He had not answered her then. Attractive did not adequately describe her. She was beautiful, a dark goddess who had plagued his thoughts in the night since the first day she reported for duty on the ship. He had endeavored to ignore her, to only think of her in a professional context. She was not Nyota but Ms. Uhura, an officer under his command. But she had not been content with that arrangement. She flirted with him, sang to him, touched him briefly when walking to her station or past him in the halls. Spock soon found his carefully constructed walls crumbling slightly. He found himself caught in her orbit, hovering around the periphery. Whenever she stumbled on the bridge, he was there to catch her. He offered to teach her to play the Vulcan lyre simply for the pleasure of enjoying her company; so that he did not have to share her smiles and her laughter; so that he had a reason to touch the hands that he had watched move so deftly across her station.

Nyota fisted one small hand in the fabric of his shirt and began to take slow strides backwards, inching them closer to the mound of pillows that served as a bed. Spock followed of his own accord, his dark eyes burning into hers as she began to relate her plan to him, still speaking in Vulcan so as not to be understood by Mixcoatl’s prying ears.

“Mixcoatl took me on a tour of the temple palace. At the front of the ball courts underneath the royal observation decks there is frieze that runs along the length of the observation deck depicting a great battle,” Nyota said as she turned them both so that Spock’s back faced the bed.

“In the center of the relief stand the figures of Mixcoatl and Coyolxauhqui. They are holding aloft between them the symbol of a star interposed on a full moon. In the center of the star there is a large ruby colored jewel.”

Spock listened carefully as Nyota began to undress him.

“As I passed the jewel, I heard a distinct mechanical pulsating hum and observed a dull glow. Charlene and I suspect it is a power source.”

Nyota stopped speaking for a moment as she pushed Spock down onto the bed and climbed up after him. Spock noticed that his breathing rate had increased by 20% and his heart rate by 10.5%. His ability to focus became strained as the scent of Nyota’s arousal filled his nostrils.

“While a phaser blast would work best, I believe that if one were to break the jewel, with a spear for instance, the power source would be interrupted and we might have a fighting chance at contacting the ship and going home.”

Nyota sat fully astride him now, her sex poised over his _lok_. Spock struggled to maintain his control and not let his _lok_ fill with his hot blood and bury itself into her welcoming flesh.

Nyota slowly ground herself upon his _lok_, allowing long moans to escape her lips as she threw her head back. Spock watched fascinated as she undulated on top of him, her full breasts bouncing in time with the movements of her hips. She leaned over him allowing her hair to shade her face from whatever eyes watched them.

“We must put on a good show, Mr. Spock,” Nyota explained, her voice apologetic. 

“There is no need to apologize, lieutenant. You are performing admirably.”

 

[Art by philotic_net](http://fav.me/d2wiwhe)

 

Nyota chuckled ruefully, her voice husky from her exertions. “When I signed up for Starfleet, I did not know that I would be required to do such things to save our necks. But, I am glad that it is you with you, Spock. One time I had to seduce Mr. Sulu in the mirror universe. That was not nearly as pleasant.”

Spock growled at this and flipped Nyota over so that she was pinned beneath him, drawing a surprised squeak out of her as her body hit the pillows.

“Then let me make this a very pleasant experience for you, Nyota.”

Spock sighed and allowed his erection to grow before spreading wide Nyota’s legs and settling his hardness against her slick sex. He mimicked Nyota’s previous movements and ground himself along the length of her _kotik_, the tip of his _lok_ brushing against the bud of her _ko’lok_ with each stroke. Nyota began to gasp in earnest, her full lips falling apart in a pant. Spock watched the play of emotions cross her face, reveling in the naked need and pleasure he found there. He varied his movements and increased his speed until Nyota began to croon his name in a low mewl. Soon, she stiffened beneath him before shuddering violently and letting out a soft cry. 

Spock found himself bringing his right hand to her forehead and temple to initiate a meld. Nyota lazily nodded her head, providing him with the permission he had not asked for. He slipped easily into her mind and saw his own desires reflected there. He saw him as she saw him, a tall, dark and handsome man walking the halls of the Enterprise with a quiet sense of authority and command. She had admired his confident gait and slightly stooped posture that was so different from Kirk’s cocky swagger. He felt the heat that consumed her whenever he took her in his arms when she was thrown about the ship or when his fingers covered her's when they played the lyre. He was amused to discover her spike of lust when she first saw his counterpart in the Mirror universe.

“I will consider growing a goatee since you find them so appealing,” Spock thought to her, drawing a husky laugh from Nyota’s lips.

Spock felt her jealousy and ire when she discovered that he was married to T’Pring and when she observed the interaction between himself and the Romulan commander. It was an ire that she could not explain away as she did his encounter with Leila Kalomi on Omicron. There had been no spores to explain away those relationships.

“They are nothing compared to you, _k’diwa_.” 

With this thought, Spock filled her with his hot length causing Nyota to let out a whimpered moan. He set a slow steady pace, filling her completely with hard thrusts before pulling out of her slowly. Spock relished the feel of the warm wet walls of her _keshtan’u_r grasping his _lok_ as he moved within her. He kept up this pleasurable torture until Nyota uttered an obscene Klingon curse before wrapping her strong legs around him and urging him to quicken his pace. Spock grunted, before lifting her bottom from the bed so that he could sink more deeply into her. He drove into her with hard fast strokes, the sounds of their combined moans mingling with that of wet flesh striking flesh. 

Spock lowered his head down to her neck, biting and marking her as he rode her. He bit back a growl at the feel of Nyota’s nails digging into his buttocks and back in response, urging him to move faster and deeper. Every point where her flesh met his own burned with pleasure. His body and mind were flame. All too soon Spock felt her_ keshtan’ur _spasm around his _lok_, her orgasm gripping him in an impossibly tight embrace. Spock held back his own release as he continued to thrust through her orgasm, extending her pleasure until he could no longer control himself. Spock came hard, a hoarse cry filling his ears that he hardly recognized as his own. 

Spock fell upon her, his body a boneless panting heap. Nyota did not protest bearing the full weight of him upon her, merely wrapping her arms around his sweat slicked body as she stroked his fevered skin. After a few minutes, Spock propped himself up on his forearms and gazed at Nyota with new eyes. She was more beautiful than ever, her hair spread underneath her and damp with perspiration, her face released from all tension, her full lips parted and her doe brown eyes heavy lidded with passion. Spock dipped his head and kissed her hungrily, caressing her tongue with his own and biting gently on her lower lip.

“You must be successful in the morning,” Nyota whispered in Vulcan once they parted. “I want to do this many more times in the future.”

Spock gave her one of his rare half grins. 

“As do I, _k’diwa._ As do I.”

Spock made to roll off of her, but Nyota tightened her legs around him urging him to stay in place.

“I fear that they will come for me soon, Nyota,” Spock reasoned.

“I know,” she replied as she stroked his face with one hand. “Please just stay with me a moment longer.”

Spock complied, rolling onto his side and carrying Nyota with him, his _lok_ still nestled within her. He rested his forehead onto hers and felt her fear and anxiety over the events of the coming morning, her bittersweet joy at their finally coming together and her hopes for the future. 

“We shall be successful, _k’diwa_.”

Spock rubbed her back in small circles and fed her the calm and peace she had so recently offered him. Soon, her breathing grew shallow and she fell into a light sleep. Spock carefully extricated himself from her limbs and dressed himself. He looked at his _ashayam_ one last time before indicating to the guards outside of the room that he was ready to be taken back to his cell.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Golden Bells and Serpent Gods Part 2/3 **  
([Chapter 1](http://yalegirl03.livejournal.com/15230.html))

It was quite late in the evening when Spock was returned to his cell. His return was met with a barrage of questions from the Captain, Scotty and McCoy, most of them pertaining to the welfare of Lieutenants Uhura and Masters.

“Lieutenant Uhura is in peak physical condition. Unlike us, she is kept in a lavishly appointed room. However, I would speculate that to her it is just as much of a prison as our own arrangements,” Spock replied.

“What of Charlene?” Scotty inquired, his voice laced with worry.

“I did not see Ms. Masters, but I would speculate that as she is now the handmaiden of Lieutenant Uhura, that she is also unharmed.”

“What went on out there, Spock,” Kirk asked. “I want a full report.”

“I was taken to meet with Lieutenant Uhura. Just as she has been mistaken for Mixcoatl’s reincarnated queen, I have been mistaken for Ms. Uhura’s lover. Mixcoatl, in his beneficence, allowed me one last chance to…speak with Ms. Uhura. His act of generosity may very well be his downfall,” Spock replied as he sat on one of the stone benches in their cell.

“How so, Mr. Spock?”

“Your earlier deduction that there must be some power generating device that is the source of Mixcoatl’s powers would appear to be correct. Ms. Uhura and Lt. Masters observed an interesting jewel on the ball courts that was incandescent and emitting a mechanical hum. Uhura believes that if this jewel is broken, our contact with the ship may be restored.”

“You were gone for over three hours, Spock,” McCoy exclaimed. “You’re not telling me that is all you discussed?”

“That is plenty,” Kirk replied as he clapped his hands. “Scotty, I want you to get to work repairing those tricorders. I would like to be able to do a scan of the area to determine if Ms. Uhura’s deductions are correct. “

“Aye, Captain,” Scotty replied as he moved towards the other end of the cell.

“I’d still like to know what else went on, up there,” McCoy replied as he eyed Spock suspiciously.

“I have already related all of the pertinent information that I received, Doctor McCoy,” Spock replied.

“And I suppose that it is up to you to decide what is pertinent or not,” Bones went on.

“That would be correct, doctor. I do not know why you choose persist in this line of questioning.”

“Well, just call me curious. They come in here dragging you out claiming that you are Nyota’s hubby and you come back three hours later looking as relaxed and self-satisfied as the cat that got the cream.”

“Perhaps they gave him a harem full of willing nubile women, Bones,” Jim said with a laugh.

McCoy let out a bark of laughter, “Like that over grown jack rabbit would know what to do with a harem.”

“The captain was overly generous in his estimation. There was only one woman and I was quite capable of performing as required,” Spock replied in his driest tone. “Now gentlemen, I suggest that we devise a plan for our escape and victory upon the morrow.”

Jim and McCoy watched Spock retreat to a bench in the far corner of the cell with twin looks of astonishment.

“Don’t tell me that hobgoblin and Uhura…”

“I think we best take Mr. Spock’s advice and figure out how to save our necks, Bones,” Jim replied with a smirk before moving past the incredulous doctor to join his first officer.

*************

Uhura stretched languidly against the cool sheets of her bed. She still hovered in that delicious moment between sleep and wakefulness. In her minds eye, she recalled the angular planes of her lover’s body, the long lean muscles that contracted and relaxed as he moved atop and within her. She could still feel the scorching heat of his sweat slicked skin and his slightly rough tongue moving against her flesh. His unrestrained moans and ragged breathing still rang in her ears like a primal mantra, the vulgar old Vulcan utterances still causing heat to pool in her belly. She opened her eyes fully and regarded her surroundings. The first rays of morning light filtering through her window cooled her blood and reminded her of the challenges that came with the new day.

Uhura quickly brought her knees up to her chest and covered her face with her hands. She felt an overwhelming urge to cry out in that moment, to curse fortune for giving her what she had long desired only to snatch him away the next moment. Indeed, Uhura would have thought it all had been a dream but for the ache in her limbs and the tenderness at the base of her neck where he had bitten her in a moment of passion, marking her clearly as his possession. Nyota drew in a deep calming breath. There would be time to weep later if Spock and her fellow crewmen should fail. They had a small and improbable hope of escape, but Uhura found some comfort in that. The crew of the Enterprise had often found themselves in hopeless situations only to pull through in the end thanks to a daring act, a hunch proven correct, or the intervention of providence. Nyota hoped that today would be no different.

The entrance of four strong male servants carrying a large gold basin and pitchers of steaming water served to break Nyota from her thoughts. She hastily covered herself in a sheet and scrambled from the bed to watch as they set up her bath. The men retreated as quietly as they came, leaving behind Charlene Masters to see to her. Once the men had left, Charlene hastened over to Nyota and wrapped her in a tight hug.

“Are you ok, Ny?” She whispered fervently as she clung to her friend. “That brute did not harm you, did he?”

“No, I am fine, Charlene. He did not touch me, thankfully. How are you?”

Charlene laughed wryly. “I am as well as can be, considering. The worst they have done to me is make me wear this ridiculous outfit.”

Charlene stepped back and spun around slowly, showing Nyota the mid-thigh length white linen skirt and matching band that was tied over her breasts.

“At least it is not any shorter than our uniforms,” Nyota replied with a grin. “No one can see your underwear.”

“Thank heavens for that, because they did not give me any,” Charlene sighed.

“Well, you did not see what he dressed me in last night, or rather, what he did not dress me in. I hope I am given some actual clothes today.”

Charlene shook her head in the negative. “I’m afraid not. But, I think our outfits are the least of our concerns. I sure hope the Captain and the guys are alright.

“As of last night, Spock and the boys were still in one piece,” Nyota smiled sadly at her friend. “We’ll be fine, Charlene. No one is getting sacrificed if I have anything to do with it.”

Charlene returned Nyota’s smile before urging her friend to make use of the hot water. “You might as well face the day smelling fresh.”

Nyota stepped into the tub, taking the sponge Charlene offered her and running it over her smooth skin. She was almost reluctant to wash Spock’s scent from her skin, but the hot water did wonders to relax her stiff limbs. Uhura allowed herself to enjoy this one luxury and sat back in the hot bath. She closed her eyes and let her mind run over a thousand different scenarios. She knew that there must be some other way that she could help Spock and her friends. She could not be content sitting back and watching them fight for their lives.

Uhura’s eyes snapped open at the sound of her chamber doors being flung open.

“Leave us,” Mixcoatl bellowed at a frightened Charlene.

Charlene looked to Nyota, caught between the urge to flee and the desire to protect her friend. She chose the former at Nyota’s brief nod.

“I hope that you enjoyed your mortal lover, Golden Bells,” Mixcoatl began once they were alone. “I can see why you took him to your bed. It was a most impressive performance.”

Nyota stood stiffly from her bath, her back to Mixcoatl. “As you can see, I am bathing. It is not proper for you to be here.”

Mixcoatl laughed, his green eyes twinkling with mirth. “There is no part of you that I have not seen or tasted, myCoyolxauhqui.” He paused, his eyes sweeping over her form appreciatively. “You are as lovely as I remember.”

Nyota stepped from her bath and reached for a large linen towel. Mixcoatl was quicker.

“It has been many moons since we were parted,” he whispered as he wrapped the linen sheet around her, rubbing his hands up and down her sides to dry her. “For centuries I have looked at the stars with envy cursing them that they should have the pleasure of your presence while I stay tied to the earth down below.”

Uhura steadied herself as Mixcoatl pressed himself against her, cupping her heavy breasts in his bare hands as he buried his nose in her hair. Her natural urge was to strike out at him, but Nyota knew that he could easily overpower her. Even if he did not possess unnatural powers, his heavily muscled torso and limbs radiated strength. Instead, she chose to stand as stiff as a wooden pillar, willing herself to remain numb to his gentle ministrations.

“Do you not remember, my Golden Bells?” Mixcoatl almost pleaded, his voice broken and needy as his slightly calloused hand traveled from her right breast to the juncture of her thighs. “All those years ago, how we would worship each other,” he began to kiss a path from her jaw down to her shoulder. “You would tremble at my touch…”

He stopped suddenly, his lips hovering over the expanse of silken skin where her neck met her collarbone, his cool breath causing her flesh to prickle.

“You allowed the mortal to mark you,” Mixcoatl whispered harshly before turning her roughly to face him. His hands gripped her shoulders tightly as he shook her. “You are mine, Coyolxauhqui. You wear no ones brand but my own!”

Uhura met his angry glare with dark defiant eyes.

“My name is Lieutenant Nyota Uhura,” she bit out. “I am the Chief Communications Officer on the Starship Enterprise. No one owns me, least of all you, mister!”

Uhura was surprised by the gentle almost pitying expression that overtook his handsome features.

“You simply do not remember, my Golden Bells,” he smiled sadly. “Soon you will recall who you are, my goddess of the moon and the stars, my wife and mistress of my heart.” With that, Mixcoatl claimed her lips in a long kiss. Uhura was mortified to find that her instinct to struggle soon gave way to acquiescence. She relaxed into his cool embrace, allowing him to pull her small frame flush against his body as he devoured her mouth. After many moments, he released her mouth, leaving Nyota panting for breath.

Mixcoatl gazed down at her, one large hand cupping her face, his thumb brushing her lips, as he watched her recover. “When you drink of the blood of the sacrifice, you will remember. It will be as it was centuries ago. We will rule this planet together and it will be my name that you chant like a prayer in the night.”

Uhura stared up at him, her eyes wide with wonder and fear. His full lips spread into a gentle smile before he dipped his head to take possession of her mouth once more. Uhura watched in silence as Mixcoatl turned and left the room, his long black tresses swinging across the broad expanse of his bare back as he walked.

Nyota shook herself from her stupor as she stumbled over to the window. She shut her eyes and drew in several steadying breaths. Nyota did not understand her inability to resist Mixcoatl when his lips crashed down onto hers. It had been as it was when he first wrenched her away from her colleagues the day before, her protests suddenly impotent when his lips found hers. She remembered how she clung to him with something akin to shame. Spock’s roar of anger and attack on the guards had served to break her from her trance, helping her to recall who she was once more. A small part of Uhura feared that Mixcoatl’s delusion might have been the truth. He had not known that she was named Star when he had recognized her as his reincarnated love. It was a coincidence she now found very disturbing.

Uhura opened her eyes and looked out onto the temple and palace grounds now visible in the morning light. The sight that greeted her caused her to cry out in alarm. Down the hundreds of temple steps ran a stream of dark red blood that stood out against the white limestone in the light of the day. Her keen eyes could make out what appeared to be a pile of bodies thrown at the bottom of the temple stairs. Uhura watched with horror as two priests held down a person. A blade glinted in the sun as it was raised high above and thrust down suddenly into the person. The blade holder’s hand was held aloft again. Nyota could not make out what was clutched in his grasp before the object was tossed into a ceremonial fire that burned behind them. Uhura screamed again as two men holding great blades stepped forward, their machetes rising and falling on the figure held down before the newly dismembered body was flung down the temple steps.

Uhura turned from the window in horror to find Charlene running to her side, her face etched in concern.

“Are you okay?” Charlene asked as she took Uhura’s hand.

Nyota shook her head. “Charlene, there is something you must do for me.”

 

 

****************************

Spock sat on the stone floor of the cell hunched over a tricorder as he made the final adjustments to the device. The repairs had proven to be more involved then they had anticipated and as Spock did not require sleep every 24 hours in order to function at peek capacity, he had taken over for Mr. Scott once the hour grew late. The first rays of daylight began to stream through the single small window high in their cell. Spock had enjoyed the silence that had come with the humans’ sleep. Well, he enjoyed the relative silence; Doctor McCoy snored quite loudly. He used the time to think over the plan they had devised the evening before and to think on the recent developments in his relationship with Lieutenant Uhura.

While it would be premature to contemplate bonding with Nyota, Spock had been surprised by how easily their minds had touched the evening before. Their union had been effortless and he had slipped into her mind as smoothly as he had slipped into her body. Perhaps their years of friendship had facilitated the bond. Even now, though they had physically parted several hours ago, Spock could still feel her presence on the edges of his consciousness. She was a warm entity, comforting in its very existence.

“Good morning, Mr. Spock,” Jim greeted him groggily as he rose from his place on the floor. “Are those tricorders finally working?”

“Greetings, Jim,” Spock replied as he rose from his seat. “I do believe that they are now in working order.”

“Wonderful. Do some preliminary scans of the area. I want to know of any peculiar energy readings other than the one Ms. Uhura observed. I’ll wake our Sleeping Beauties over there.”

Spock’s raised brow was sufficient reply to cause Kirk to chuckle good naturedly as he walked over to Bones and Scotty’s sleeping forms.

“My scans show that there is indeed another power source located 100 meters north of the power source on the royal observation deck,” Spock reported to Jim and the freshly awakened Mr. Scott and Dr. McCoy.

“Great. So either one could be the one we need to destroy,” Scotty added as he rubbed his eyes. “How can we know which one to target?”

 

“I would suggest that we try to disable both power sources. However, disabling one should allow us enough leeway to resume contact with the Enterprise.”

“If only it were that simple,” McCoy grumbled. “In case you’ve forgotten, Spock, our damned phasers don’t work.”

“Then, we’ll have to improvise,” Jim replied. “I am sure we can come up with some sort of weapon.”

Discussion was brought to a halt by the sound of their cell door being unlocked. Kirk hastily hid their repaired tricorders under a blanket before the guards entered. The men were all surprised to see Charlene Masters enter the cell, her head bowed and her hand clutching a tray of fruit, bread and water. Spock’s keen ears caught the sound of three human stomachs gurgling, as if the sight of food had just reminded them of their hunger.

“My mistress Lady Nyota brings you this gift of food and her wishes for your victory on the battle field,” Charlene replied, her voice a bit too loud.

Seemingly appeased, the guard shut the cell door behind her. As soon as it was closed, Charlene placed the tray down and walked to the far corner of the cell, beckoning the men to follow her.

“Are you alright, Charlene?” McCoy asked worriedly, prodding her with gentle fingers as he searched her for injury.

“I am fine, Len,” she replied. “They did not hurt me.” Charlene smiled, her eyes locked on Mr. Scott.

“Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes,” Scotty sighed as he stepped forward and crushed Charlene in a hug.

“I told you, I’m fine, Monty,” Charlene soothed as she rubbed Scotty’s back in small circles.

Scotty replied by pulling her tighter to his chest.

“Careful there, Monty,” Charlene squeaked. “You might poke a hole in me.”

Jim let out a strangled laugh that turned into a cough and McCoy’s eyes widened comically.

“I know you’re happy to see Charlene alive and well, Scotty. But this is hardly the time…”

Charlene’s laugh cut off McCoy’s statement. “No, Dr. McCoy. I happen to be carrying some very sharp presents.”

She backed out of Scotty’s embrace and reached into her tube top to pull out several small blades. “Gifts from Lady Nyota,” Charlene explained as she handed the knives to Kirk and McCoy. She reached under her skirt to reveal one smooth brown thigh that was wrapped in a makeshift holster. She added a crude firearm and two more blades, larger than the others, to their growing arsenal.

“How did you get all of these, Lieutenant,” Kirk asked in amazement.

“Apparently, what we call weapons they call hair accessories,” Charlene laughed. “The gun I rigged up myself. Those engineering classes have to count for something.”

“Well done, Lieutenant,” Jim replied as he clapped her on the back.

“I have to go before the guard grows suspicious,” Charlene sighed. “Good luck.”

“You and Uhura stay safe,” Jim urged as he shook her hand. “We’ll find a way to get out of here.”

Charlene turned to go, but was stopped by Scotty’s hold on her hand.

“Charlene, in case we don’t make it back ta the ship…”

“Shush,” Charlene stopped him with a hand on his lips. “We’ll get out of this. Save whatever you were going to finally admit for when we get back home, Mr. Scott.”

Scotty smiled sadly and shook his head in agreement, kissing her fingers before she dropped them from his face. Charlene rose on her toes and kissed him quickly on the side of his mouth before turning and leaving without a backwards glance.

“Well, this mission has been full of surprises,” Jim began once the guard had locked the door.

“You’ve been holding out on us at our poker games, Monty,” Bones teased.

“Gentlemen,” Spock cut off the ensuing round of jesting. “I suggest that we all partake of Ms. Uhura’s gift and plan how we intend to incorporate Ms. Master’s contraband into our plans.”

“As usual, Mr. Spock is correct,” Jim replied as he reached for a fruit that resembled a purple apple. “Eat up, gentlemen. Our chances of success just got a lot better.”


	3. Golden Bells and Serpent Gods Part 3/4

**Golden Bells and Serpent Gods Part 3/4**

 

Spock busied himself with taking scans of the area with the newly repaired tricorders as Captain Kirk, Mr. Scott and Doctor McCoy consumed the food brought by Ms. Masters. Spock’s initial readings confounded him. He rechecked the repairs that he just completed and performed multiple scans before he trusted the readings. His scans showed that the only sentient life forms present within a 100 kilometer radius were the Enterprise landing party and one other being.  The report of his findings was met with surprise and incredulity.

 

 “What does this mean Mr. Spock?”

 

“It means, Captain, that most of what we have experienced since our arrival has been an illusion of sorts. We are in an environment somewhat similar to our own holodecks, but much more advanced. The power source Lt. Uhura detected is most likely the computer and source of power sustaining this entire illusion.”

 

“Blimey,” Mr. Scott muttered.

 

“Then, that means the guards can’t hurt us,” McCoy added, his voice hopeful.

 

“The deaths of Ensign Hayes and Lieutenant Ryan upon our arrival strongly suggests otherwise,” Spock replied with a raised brow.  “My scans of the area do not include Hayes or Ryan as being among the tally of sentient life forms. Perhaps my use of the term ‘hologram’ is misleading. While what we have encountered would appear to be computer generated, their operation is more akin to automatons than holograms. Any injury we sustain at the hands of the automatons is just as life threatening as those we would sustain at the hands real people. What we are experiencing is artificial, but very real.”

 

“I still don’t get it,” Scotty muttered. “When we fought the guards, those men went down just like flesh and blood creatures. If they were artificial, your nerve pinch should not have done a damn thing to them.”

 

“An interesting and apt observation, Mr. Scott. “It would appear that the design of the automaton is quite advanced and detailed. They are programmed to move and operate just like actual human beings. As we have observed, the automatons bleed and expire. I would speculate that they are also programmed to age and perhaps even to reproduce.”

 

“I suppose that takes care of our pesky Prime Directive,” Jim sighed. “I don’t think I could restrain myself from interfering in the culture of a civilization built on human sacrifice.”

 

“You never do, Captain,” Spock replied.

 

“What I don’t understand is why anyone would go through the trouble to make such detailed fabrications?” Kirk asked.

 

“I would think the answer to that question would be evident,” Spock replied.

 

“He’s lonely,” Dr. McCoy answered. “Before we beamed down he was the only thinking breathing person on this planet. No wonder he wants to keep Uhura.”

 

“She’ll be an Eve to his Adam,” Scotty muttered.

 

“Precisely.”

 

“If Mixcoatl’s merely lonely, why not just try to keep us all, like Apollo?” Kirk asked.

 

“We’d be competition,” McCoy offered as he eyed Spock suspiciously.

 

“Indeed.”

 

“We’ll I don’t plan ta go down without a fight,” Scotty exclaimed.

 

“Nor do I, Mr. Scott,” Kirk offered as he paced the room. “Well, we all know what we must do. As soon as you get a clear shot, Mr. Spock, I want you to take out that jewel.”

 

“I guess our job will be to provide the distraction,” McCoy offered.

 

“Thankfully we now have more of a fighting chance.” Kirk held up his small blade to the light for inspection before hiding the weapon in his boot.

 

***************

Uhura watched the ball courts in rapt fascination. Despite the circumstances surrounding them, she could not suppress her scientific instincts. Before her the field was filled with men engaged in a complicated ball game that Mixcoatl had called _[ullamaliztli](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mesoamerican_ballgame)_. It was unlike any sport she had ever observed. The men did not use their hands as they propelled a dense rubber ball about the field. Instead, they used their hips, elbows, feet or heads to keep the heavy ball in the air.

 

“The _ulli_ may never touch the ground,” Mixcoatl whispered in her ear as she watched the game, his cool breath sending a shiver down her spine.

 

“_Ulli_,” Uhura repeated, rolling the word off of her tongue. “I take it that that the _ulli_ is the ball?”

 

“Very good, Coyolxauhqui. You shall recall the language soon,” Mixcoatl replied, this time applying a gentle kiss to her bare shoulder before continuing to whisper in her ear. “The game is won when someone manages to guide the _ulli_ through one of the hoops.”

 

Uhura tried to ignore Mixcoatl’s caresses; focusing her attention her on the ball court instead. The bare chested players twisted and undulated, moving hips, elbows and feet in their efforts to keep the ball aloft. Sweat glistened off of their russet skin, the heat of the noon sun adding to the challenge of their game. Uhura winced as players were bloodied and bruised by the heavy ball, the deerskin pads they wore doing little to lessen the impact. One player used his head to strike the ball, like several others before him, only to be knocked unconscious by the contact, his body falling limply to the stone floor. The scene was beautiful and brutal and Uhura found that she could not look away. She was roused from her attentions by a deafening roar that went up from the assemble spectators. One team had managed to propel the _ulli_ through the hoop, ending the game.

 

Uhura remained seated as Mixcoatl and the others in the royal box got to their feet and applauded the winning team. She watched as Mixcoatl stepped forward and gave a short speech to congratulate the victors. She was able to translate phrases “great honor” and “reward” from the long dead tongue.

 

“What honor have they won?” Uhura asked once Mixcoatl retook his seat.

 

“The honor of being sacrificed in your honor, Golden Bells.”

 

“Sacrificed?” Uhura exclaimed. “Like those poor souls this morning?”

 

“Of course. It is a great honor for their heart to be counted worthy to be food for their goddess,” he explained gently as if speaking to a child. He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand.

 

Uhura slapped his hand away angrily. “Should my crewmates also count it an honor to die at your hands? You call your self a god, but you are nothing but a coward and a brute!”

 

Mixcoatl seized her wrist in a crushing grip. “I’ve allowed you to speak thusly to me for the last time. You may not yet remember what and who you are to me, but you will show me the respect and deference that I am due as your husband!”

 

Despite her efforts, Uhura whimpered from the pain. At the small sound, he loosened his grip before pulling her onto his lap and nuzzling her hair.

 

“Forgive me, my Golden Bells. I do not desire to hurt one that is dear to me. All will be right again...”

 

A horn blast cut through the air, interrupting his apology. Uhura turned to look over the ball courts once more to find Spock, Bones, Jim and Scotty being led by an escort of spear wielding guards.

 

“Now it begins, [Coyolxauhqui](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Coyolxauhqui).”


	4. Golden Bells and Serpent Gods Part 4/4

Spock examined the court around them, taking note of the number of guards and the line of warriors awaiting them at the end of the field. They were greatly outnumbered; it was clear that Mixcoatl did not intend for it to be a fair fight. Even with their hidden weapons, Spock calculated that the odds of their besting their opponents in hand-to-hand combat were 1000 to 1.

 

Spock’s eyes fell on the royal observation box. Mixcoatl rose from his throne and silenced the roaring crowd with a wave of his hand. He began to speak, but Spock was deaf to his words. His gaze was fixed on Nyota. She stood beside Mixcoatl, looking at her friends with concern filled eyes, one hand rubbing her right wrist gently. He had to fight to extinguish a flame of wrath that flared in his breast. She had been injured. Spock’s logical mind reasoned that the injury she sustained appeared to be minor. He calmed.

 

 

The blast of a horn and the roar of the crowd propelled him into action; the battle had begun. The guards around them fell back as the line of warriors advanced.

 

“Now!” Kirk shouted.

 

Scotty, McCoy and Kirk brandished their knives and advanced toward the warriors. A cry went up from the guards. Spock reached for his firearm, but was prevented from extricating the weapon from his boot when a spear landed at his feet. Spock jumped back and found himself surrounded by two guards. They began to circle Spock, their weapons trained on him. Spock crouched low and began to turn slowly, keeping both guards in his line of vision. One lashed out quickly with his spear towards Spock’s abdomen. Spock leapt back, avoiding the sharp blade. Suddenly, he felt an intense burning in his side. He staggered clutching his side as a spear was wrenched from his body. Had the blade struck a few centimeters higher, his heart would have been pierced.

 

Spock heard Uhura’s gasp of alarm over the din of the fighting and the cheers of the crowd. Spock glanced over his shoulder at the observation deck to see her fighting to free herself from Mixcoatl’s firm grasp on her shoulders, struggling uselessly to run to his assistance. Spock breathed deeply, willing the pain away. He could not give in to defeat so easily. He resumed his fighting stance, removing his bloodied hand away from his side. A steady trickle of blood dripped from the wound to pool on the stone floor.

A sharp cry rang out from the crowd. “[Quetzalcoatl](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Quetzalcoatl)!”  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/yalegirl03/pic/0004thb0/)

“Quetzalcoatl! Quetzalcoatl! Quetzalcoatl!” The crowd picked up the chant as the guards and warriors dropped their weapons and fell to their knees, pressing their hands and faces against the stone floor.

“Spock,” Kirk staggered towards him, his shirt hanging in shreds from the collar, exposing his chest and arms. “What are they doing?”

 

“It would appear that my green blood has resulted in my being mistaken for, Quetzalcoatl, their feathered green serpent deity.”

 

“They think this pointy eared hobgoblin is a god?” Bones yelled in exasperation as he surveyed the prostrate guards around them.

 

“It would appear that the automaton’s programming is quite advanced.”

 

A roar of anger filled the air, stopping McCoy’s retort before it left his lips. All four turned towards the observation deck where an infuriated Mixcoatl railed against his servants.

 

“Kill them now! He is no god, but an imposter!”

 

“So says the egomaniacal alien that created a city of automatons to worship him,” Kirk murmured. “I think this is the distraction we wanted, Mr. Spock.”

 

“Indeed,” Spock replied as he eyed the bewildered guards surrounding them, torn between obeying their master and their cultural programming.

 

Spock quickly retrieved the firearm from his boot and aimed the weapon at the jewel. He fired, sending a projectile speeding towards the jewel’s center. It shattered in a burst of smoke and flame, sending shards of glass showering down to the ground. The crowd and temple surrounding them blinked before disappearing, leaving behind a structure of iron and steel that looked to have once been a sizable ship.

 

“What devilment is this, Quetzalcoatl?” Mixcoatl cried as he looked at their surroundings in a panic. “You have used witchcraft to spirit my kingdom away!”

 

“I think egomaniacal is not the proper adjective for this fella,” McCoy said.

 

“What would your diagnosis be, Bones?”

 

“Bat shit insane.”

 

“I agree,” Jim replied. “Let’s get the hell outta here.”

 

“Aye, Captain,” Scotty replied before whipping out his communicator. “Enterprise, six ta beam up.”

 

Spock felt relief as he began to feel the familiar tingle of the preliminary stages of transport before Nyota’s cry stopped his heart.

 

“No,” Mixcoatl bellowed. “You have taken my kingdom, but you shall not have my Golden Bells!”

 

Spock looked up to see Mixcoatl lift Uhura over his shoulder and run down the platform and into the surrounding jungle. Spock began to pursue them just as the rest of the landing party was transported back to the ship.

 

**************

 

“Status report, Mr. Chekov,” Jim barked as he stepped off the transporter pad, having realized that he was missing two crewmen.

 

“I’m sorry, Keptin. We lost Commander Spock and Miss Uhura. They moved before beam up and we lost their signals.”

 

“Can you lock onto them now?”

 

“Negative, Captain,” Scotty replied as he examined Chekov’s work. “They’re moving through some dense vegetation. We won’t be able ta beam them out until they stop.”

 

“Keep monitoring their frequencies, Ensign. Beam me down to their last coordinates along with a small security detail. Scotty, you have the helm.”

 

****************

 

Uhura struggled against Mixcoatl’s iron clad grip on her legs as they sped through the dense jungle. While breaking the jewel had resulted in their regaining communication with the ship, it did not seem to have any impact on Mixcoatl beyond ending his power to shoot energy bolts. Whatever species he was, his superhuman strength was a natural attribute. Her struggles proving useless, Uhura busied herself with ensuring that they would be found. Her screams were not those of a damsel in distress, but were aimed at allowing Spock and the others to track their progress despite the compromised visibility of their surroundings.She also managed to undo the intricately beaded necklace that also served as a shirt of sorts. She dropped several beads as they ran, hoping that their trail would not be lost as the beads rolled under the leaves and roots that covered the jungle floor.

Uhura became hopeful when she spied a flash of blue amongst the brown tree trunks and green vines. Spock was in hot pursuit. Uhura resumed her squirming and beat her fists against Mixcoatl’s back and rump. She may have just as well punched a rock. Soon the sound of rushing water reached her ears. Their progress suddenly halted as they stood on the edge of a crag, the waters of a swift wide river could be seen churning white and angry in the shallow valley below.

“Let me go, Mixcoatl,” Uhura demanded as he paced the banks anxiously, looking for a method of crossing. “My crewmates will be here soon. Keeping me won’t help you.”

 

“I shall never give you to Quetzalcoatl, Coyolxauhqui. You are mine and mine alone. I’d rather return your head and heart to the stars than surrender you.”

 

“Put the lieutenant down, Mixcoatl,” Spock ordered, pointing his phaser at them as he emerged from the brush. “No harm will come to you if you comply.”

 

Mixcoatl dropped Uhura to her feet and pulled her roughly against his body. He produced a blade and held it at her throat.

 

“Leave us, Quetzalcoatl,” Mixcoatl snarled, his face contorting in rage as he glared at Spock. “Or I will return her to the skies where neither of us can possess her.”

 

“Mixcoatl,” Spock pleaded as he lowered his phaser. “Do not do anything rash. Release her, now. There is no need for any more bloodshed this day.”

 

“I shall never yield!” He shouted.

 

Uhura shook with fright, the tears she fought to hold back catching in her throat. She did not wish to die at the hands of a madman, but she resolved to comport herself like the Starfleet officer that she was.

 

“Mixcoatl, listen to me,” she pleaded using her most soothing tones. “I am beginning to remember. I won’t leave you here alone, my love. I will stay with you.”

 

“Nyota,” Spock protested in confusion.

 

“Just lower your blade, my husband,” she continued, ignoring the commander. “Quetzalcoatl won’t take me from you. I do not want him.”

 

“No, you lie,” Mixcoatl growled as he began to slowly back towards the edge of the cliff. “I saw you lay with Quetzalcoatl, my son. You took him eagerly between your thighs. A mortal I could abide, but Quetzalcoatl. Why did you choose him my, Golden Bells?”

 

“Mixcoatl, I do not want him, I want you,” Uhura cried.

 

“Faithless woman,” Mixcoatl shouted. “I have waited hundreds of years, sacrificing my people, shedding their blood to purchase your return. But I am merciful, my wife. I will not turn you away.”

 

***********

 

Spock watched with concern as Uhura attempted to talk down Mixcoatl. It was clear to him that Mixcoatl was a highly disturbed individual. He questioned the logic of reasoning with one who had clearly taken leave of his senses long ago.

 

His concern turned to horror as he watched Mixcoatl sink his blade into the flesh of Nyota’s throat, slicing a red line across her skin. She sank to the ground clutching her throat, a sickening gurgle parting from her lips as blood seeped over her fingers. A phaser burst hit Mixcoatl, just as he thrust his bloodied blade into his chest. Spock rushed forward, uncaring as to whence the phaser fire came. He reached Nyota just in time to catch her before her head hit the ground. Her eyes were wide with fear as they came to rest on his face. Spock whipped out his communicator.

 

“Enterprise. Two to beam up directly to sickbay.”

 

“Aye, sir.”

 

It felt like hours until Spock began to feel the familiar tingle in his limbs, although he knew only seconds had passed. As soon as they arrived in sickbay, Spock rushed Uhura to an available biobed, explaining her injuries to M’Benga and McCoy as he ran. He backed away from the bed, Uhura’s small hand slipping from his own as doctors and nurses surrounded her. Spock stood like a statue watching the scene, uncaring of the dark red blood that began to dry and cake on his skin. Uhura’s pain and fear still reverberated through his body. He wished futilely that they were bonded so that he could broadcast his calm and absorb her pain.

 

“Commander! Commander!”

 

Spock looked down; his eyes dull as they fell upon a petite nurse.

 

“Are you injured sir?”

 

“I am unharmed.”

 

“But you are covered in blood, sir.”

 

“The blood belongs to Lieutenant Uhura.”

 

“I am aware of that, sir. But the blood on your side is green.”

 

Spock looked down at his torso. Nyota’s dark blood stained the front of his shirt, the viscous liquid seeping towards the growing dark green stain on his side. A few drops of green mingled with red at his feet. Spock recalled the searing pain of the blade slicing into his side.

 

“It would appear that I am in error, ensign.”

 

Spock collapsed to the floor, the shouts of the  nurse calling for assistance and packets of T-negative Vulcan blood growing dimmer as he lost consciousness.

 

*********

Spock dreamt that night. That night he dreamt that he was running. He was running through a dark forest. He was fleeing from a serpent with a crown of flaming feathers and the legs of a man. He was chasing a woman with bells on her cheeks. He was chasing a woman who was caught in the coils of a snake shaped cloud.He could not catch the cloud or outpace the serpent. He could not touch the fingers of the woman with bells on her cheeks, whose hands held the moon and stars. He ran to a cliff. The cloud rose into the starless sky, the woman clutched in his coils. The serpent with a crown of flaming feathers caught him. He dreamt no more.

 [](http://pics.livejournal.com/yalegirl03/pic/0004z56s/)

**********

 

Uhura opened her eyes. The dim blue light of sickbay on beta shift greeted her. Her mouth was dry and her throat hurt. She opened her mouth to ask for water, but no sound came out. She began to panic and rose from the bed.

 

“Be at peace, ashayam,” Spock soothed as he eased her back down onto the bed. “You are on the Enterprise. You are safe.”

 

Uhura closed her eyes and sighed before motioning to her mouth. She mimed drinking a glass of water.

 

“I understand. Nurse, some water for the lieutenant.”

 

 A nurse arrived with a glass of water. Uhura reached for it, but Spock was too fast for her. She allowed him to lift her gently into a sitting position and bring the glass to her lips. Uhura drank greedily.

 

“Thank you,” she managed to rasp after she drained the glass.

 

“Doctor McCoy assured us that your voice will recover in a few days. The repairs made to your vocal chords will take sometime to heal.”

 

“How long have I been out?”

 

“You have been asleep for four days and nine point six hours.”

 

“How are Charlene and the others? They were not hurt, were they?”

 

“They are all unharmed, k’diwa.”

 

Uhura exhaled in relief. “And Mixcoatl?”

 

“You mean Greut Thygre. He was a political prisoner from the planet Devlux 7 who was sentenced to a life of solitary confinement on the planet. The palace, temple, and his subjects were all his creations, an advanced form of hologram that he developed during his imprisonment.”

 

“So the sacrifices were not real,” Uhura sighed, shutting her eyes against the memory of what she had seen.

 

“Affirmative.”

 

“What happened to him?”

 

“Thygre is dead,” Spock replied, the corners of his mouth curving down slightly, “After attempting to take your life, he stabbed himself in the heart and was hit by phaser fire from Captain Kirk.”

 

Uhura clutched Spock’s hand as she screwed shut her eyes. Spock felt her sadness and pity for Thygre through the tentative link formed by their contact.

 

“I do not understand. Why do you mourn one that sought to take your life?”

 

“How can I not pity him, Spock? You say he was exiled to that planet without a friendly face for all of those years. It must have driven him mad. He was such a sad confused soul. I think he just wanted companionship.”

 

Spock nodded. “While the needless death of any sentient being is undesirable, I cannot lament Thygre’s passing when he sought to kill she that is half of my heart.”

 

Uhura smiled and nearly gasped at the intensity of the feelings of love and relief that Spock broadcast through their link. Tears sprang to her eyes and she made to speak before the entrance of Doctor McCoy and the Captain interrupted her. Both men donned their uniform sleepwear as if they had been summoned from their slumber.

 

“Sleeping beauty has awakened,” Kirk declared as he stopped at the foot of her bed a dazzling smile splitting his face in two.

 

Uhura greeted her visitors while attempting to extricate her hand from Spock’s. She was surprised when Spock tightened his grip.

“You gave us all quite a scare, Uhura,” McCoy smiled as he gave her a quick scan with his medical tricorder. “Seems like you are almost back to 100% physically. However, I still want you to take a few days off and meet with Counselor Davis.”

 

“We all owe Mr. Spock a debt of gratitude for bringing you back to us, lieutenant,” Kirk said as he looked between the couple.

 

“Damn fool nearly bled to death chasing that madman down,” McCoy embellished.

 

Uhura looked at Spock in surprise, her concern and alarm radiating through their link.

 

“I am well, lieutenant. Doctor McCoy is an excellent physician.”

 

Jim gasped dramatically. “I do believe the First Officer gave you a compliment, Bones.”

 

“Well, I’ll be,” McCoy grinned.

 

“I do not intend to make a habit of it, Doctor.”

 

Uhura laughed at McCoy’s scowl before moaning in pain. Her throat was still very tender. McCoy quickly administered a hypospray of painkiller.

 

“Well, you two got to scram. Uhura needs her rest.”

 

“Does the Lieutenant have to remain in sickbay, Doctor?”

 

“Well, no…”

 

“Then I will escort her to her quarters,” Spock continued. “I will ensure that she rests properly and attends her session with Counselor Davis.”

 

Jim looked at McCoy, a small smile playing across his mouth. McCoy shrugged.

 

“Do whatever the hell you want, just make sure Uhura actually rests! I want the little lady tucked into bed. Alone.”

 

Uhura frowned. “I am not a child, Doctor. I can follow your orders on my own.”

 

“Of course you’re not a child, Uhura. You saved all our asses down there. I was talking to your overgrown elf!”

 

Spock’s eyebrows rose to his hairline.

 

“You heard the Doctor, Spock,” Jim laughed as he slapped the Vulcan on the back. “You might like to know, lieutenant, that I put your name and that of Lieutenant Masters up for a special commendation for your actions on Hytherox IV. Good job, Ms. Uhura. You went above and beyond the call of duty.”

 

“Thank you, Captain.”

 

Kirk patted her leg affectionately before taking his leave.

 

McCoy bent to kiss Uhura’s cheek. “You’re a star, Ny, an absolute star. I’ll be by to check on you in the morning.”

 

McCoy turned towards Spock and regarded him thoughtfully before patting him on the shoulder. “You get some rest too. Even hobgoblins need sleep, especially recovering ones. Look after her, Spock.”

 

“I intend to, Doctor.”

 

McCoy nodded and patted his shoulder once more before leaving sickbay.

 

“So I take it they know about us?” Uhura asked once they were alone.

 

“They have surmised that we are romantically involved, but I have not divulged the details of what occurred between us that night. I also omitted those details from my official report. I believe that my insistence that I be placed in a bed next to yours during my recovery and my frequent visits during your convalescence provided the Captain and the Doctor with sufficient evidence to confirm their suspicions.”

 

“And you don’t mind that the crew knows?”

 

“As I fully intend to court you for the purpose of bonding, I do not see the logic of keeping our relationship secret,” Spock replied. “However, if you wish to reconsider our relationship, I will respect your decision.”

 

“Oh Spock,” Nyota gasped as her eyes began to fill with tears. “My feelings have not changed. I love you.”

 

Spock closed his eyes, reveling in his feeling of relief and the affection that Nyota broadcast through their link.

 

“Was that a marriage proposal that I heard, Mr. Spock?” Nyota questioned, smiling impishly.

 

“In time, Nyota, in time,” Spock replied, allowing one of his near smiles to grace his face. “Now if you will allow me, I will escort you to your quarters.”

 

Nyota stood and pulled on a robe with his assistance before slowly making her way to her quarters. She leaned heavily on Spock’s arm, smiling lazily at the few people they passed in the halls. Once in her rooms, Spock assisted her in changing into one of her nightgowns and tucked her into bed just as McCoy ordered.

 

“Sleep well, Nyota,” Spock whispered to her after placing a chaste kiss on her lips. “I will be available should you have need of anything.”

 

Spock rose to leave but was stopped by Nyota’s gentle caress of his cheek.

 

“Stay with me,” Uhura requested as she pulled back the covers of her bed.

 

“You need your rest, k’diwa. It would not be wise for me to remain.”

 

“Just stay to sleep,” Uhura coaxed. “I want you near me.”

 

“As you wish.”

 

Spock undressed, leaving on his boxers and undershirt and climbed into the bed beside Nyota. Nyota snuggled into his side, resting her head on his strong shoulder and working  one hand underneath his shirt. She pressed her cool hand against the hot flesh of his side so that she could feel his heart beat steadily against her palm.

 

Spock lay watching the ceiling as he listened to Nyota’s breathing become slow and steady. He shut his eyes and focused on her breathing until his inhales matched her own and her exhales became  a chant. Spock dreamt that night. He dreamt that he lay under the stars on a warm Vulcan night. He dreamt that he lay with a woman with star lit eyes and sun kissed skin. He dreamt of a woman whose voice sang like bells.


End file.
